


This Old Feeling

by demonjeans



Series: More is More is the Most [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Comedy, M/M, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: Kevin has a problem. A problem by the name of Seth Rollins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyAdjacent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/gifts).



> A little gift for NerdyAdjacent who is awesome and gabs away with me over my usually ridiculous ideas. <3
> 
> Apparently, this is what happens when I listen to The Go-Go's and binge on 80's movies. (Feel free to picture 80s aesthetic if you wish, cause I sure did!)

Kevin is going to figure this out. He's determined. And when Kevin is determined the whole world better fucking watch out. Problem is this isn't that simple. He needs some kind of plan. But even that seems like a bad idea. You can't just make someone like you, that's not how it works.

He can barely focus at work but it's mostly a dead hour and besides watching his very bored coworker, Dean, testing out different drink combinations at the soda fountain Kevin's not had much to do. Except contemplate this whole situation he's found himself in.

A crush?

He's seventeen! Clearly, too old for schoolyard crushes. But what the hell does he call this?

_I like it when you smile and you have the stupidest laugh I've ever heard but also I want to kiss your dumb face._

"The fuck is with you today?" Dean asks looking him over. "You've been grumpy today. Ok, you're always grumpy, but loud grumpy not-"

"Shut up."

A group of customers come offering a nice distraction Kevin's grateful for. Screaming children who can't decide if they want a slice of cheese pizza or pepperoni. He can handle that, it's half their customers most days. Working at a pizza place a person tends to get used to the noise of people who can't contain themselves. Children and adults.

"So you gonna spill or what?" Dean hops in front of the counter.

"You're annoying, you know that, right?"

" _Do I._ " He grins. "Seriously, I thought we were buds by now. Who helped you on your history final, huh?"

The fact that Dean Ambrose had straight A's in history for the past three years of high school is a complete mystery to him. Dean doesn't sit still and constantly gets yelled at by teachers for talking. But he helped Kevin get a B for the class and Dean might actually be able to help with his problem.

"You know if Seth is seeing anyone?” Subtlety has never been his strong suit for better or worse. Probably worse in this case.

Dean's eyes go wide and Kevin knows he's made a mistake. "You like Seth. Holy shit! You like Seth!"

"I didn't say that." He glares.

"It's obvious with the way you're sulking. Dude, why didn't you say anything?"

"And what would that do?"

"I could help!" Dean says excitedly and that feeling of regret keeps on building. "He’s not dating anyone right now, by the way.”

"It's more complicated than that."

The entrance door swings open and in comes the problem and his brother. Seth and Roman in their work clothes from the movie theater at the end of the strip mall. He knows their orders already just like they know his. All the employees have a sort of shared thing going free food for free concessions. Something that led to a lot of movie nights after work. Which is how he and Seth started talking in the first place.

He remembers their first conversation a year ago. Kevin had watched some oscar buzz movie and was relaxing while the credits rolled when Seth had come in to clean up.

"What'd you think?" Seth asked.

"I thought it was overdramatic for the sake of being overdramatic. So, it's probably going to win everything."

Seth's eyes lit up, he tossed the broom aside and propped himself on a seat an aisle ahead of Kevin, facing him. "Finally! It's pretentious as fuck but everyone keeps raving about it!"

They talked for hours about their favorite movies but mostly what they thought was shit. Turned out they agreed on a lot of things they thought were shit. Soon enough Seth started joining him on movie nights, both of them mouthing off to each other. This wasn't a problem until it became one. When Seth had fallen asleep with his head on Kevin's shoulder.

And now Dean is smirking at him.

"You will not believe what this idiot agreed to." Roman says stifling back a laugh.

"I didn't-" Seth sighs, grabbing his tray of food and turning away for a table. "You're an ass, Ro."

Dean gestures for Kevin to follow and the four of them settle at a booth. He sits beside Roman, across from them are Dean and Seth who looks absolutely miserable. It's not an expression Kevin's fond of, he quickly learns.

"So you know our boss right?" Roman begins. "Kind of a creep, you know? We were heading out and he pulls Seth over and-"

"Roman." Seth warns.

"Shh, I wanna hear!" Dean shoves against him.

"He offered him a hundred bucks to _stay late_ and take stuff back to his place."

"You didn't actually say yes?" Kevin blurts out.

"I didn't think he was being gross at first! Then I said ok and he was like ‘Can’t wait’ and winked at me.” He makes a disgusted noise and droops his head, his long hair concealing his face.

"So you going through with it?" Dean nudges Seth with an elbow.

"Hey that's my little brother's virtue you're talking about." Roman smirks.

"Oh, fuck you, Roman!" Seth squawks. "Both of you just..." He lets out a dramatic sigh and sips at his drink.

"Aw, c'mon. It's funny." Dean nudges Seth again and suddenly Kevin feels a tinge of jealousy swirl in his chest.

They're best friends, he knows that, but still.

And Dean actually seems to pick up on this because he looks over to Roman a bright smile stretching across his lips. "Dude, there's a thing in the back I want to show you."

Dean springs up from the table while Roman raises an eyebrow. "Right now? I'm eating."

"Yea, c'mon!" Apparently neither of them know a single thing about being inconspicuous.

But Roman goes along and Kevin's left with a pouting Seth. He's not going to say it's cute. He's not. It's absolutely not cute. Biting his cheek as to not smile means nothing.

"So what are you going to do?" He asks, refocusing himself.

"I'm not gonna do it." Seth says plainly then gives another loud exhale. "And I don't really wanna go back to work... So, I guess I'm stuck till Roman's done. Great."

A jolt of an idea spikes in Kevin's mind. He'd be stupid not to take this chance.

"I get out in a few, if you want to hang out after." He casually offers.

Seth looks up from his tray, eyeing him for what feels like far too long. "Sure. We can go to my place, nobody's home."

It's not like it's the first time he's been to Seth's house but that was before his feelings for him turned into a full fledged problem. Where there's a minor sense of nervousness as their fingers brush when Seth passes him a soda from the fridge.

Seth hops up to sit on the kitchen counter cracking open the soda. "So you guys hiring cause I think I'm gonna be looking soon."

He chuckles, leaning against the fridge. "You could just tell him to leave you alone. Make Roman growl at him, he acts like a guard dog with you anyway."

And there's that dumb laugh. "He probably would. I don't wanna quit, I like it there. And I like when you come by."

"So don't quit." He says calmly, ignoring how that last statement may or may not have made his heart skip a beat.

"Well, see, I never really noticed how creepy he actually was till now. I just thought he was being nice! Like, when Ro was busy he gave me a lift home, he put his hand on my shoulder and started saying how I was doing a good job or something. And yea, it was weird but, I didn’t really… I swear I’m not this oblivious!”

Kevin gives a noncommittal shrug, smirking behind the soda can as he takes a drink. “There are some days I wonder…”

“Shut up, Kev!” Seth shouts but he’s smiling, and damn it. That’s another thing he doesn’t need. “You’d think watching so many movies I’d have picked up on those kinds of things. You know, like the subtle shit people do. I mean, I totally see it with- uh…”

“With?”

Seth plays with the tab of his drink, flicking it annoyingly until Kevin speaks up again. “Seth, you were saying?”

His gaze drifts past him to the living room. “Roman got this new game yesterday. Do you wanna-”

“Seth.” He cuts in, not entirely sure he wants to know who Seth is talking about.

Maybe the situation will resolve itself.

Without him.

And suddenly Kevin wants to punch this mystery guy square in the face.

“Well, uh…” Seth flicks the tab again glancing over at him, his voice quiet. “... I know you like me.”

Kevin’s jaw tightens. “Says who?”

“Me.” He smiles. “I can tell.”

“You can’t even tell that your boss is a pervert!”

“Cause I don’t see him like- he’s just my boss! I don’t pay attention! But, you- You always get in my line at concessions, even when it’s the longest. Always! And... you smile at me.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Smiling is a normal human thing, Seth. That doesn’t-”

“No, it’s different.” He interrupts. “I’ve never seen you smile like that around anyone else. And I’m not trying to stroke my ego, I could but I won’t. It’s nice.”

Normally Kevin could throw something quickly back at Seth. Tell him that his ego’s not the only thing he likes to stroke. But, Seth just said he thought Kevin smiling at him was nice and that’s not fair. What is he supposed to say now?

“And if I do?”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Seth lightly squeezes the can of soda in his fingers, leaving small dents. “How whenever you come into the theater I know the rest of the night’s gonna be fun. That I really like hanging out with you…”

“But?”

“There’s no but.” He says, then holds his index finger and thumb centimeters apart. “Ok, tiny but. I don’t want that to stop.”

Kevin stares at him, confused. “Why would it?”

“What if after a week it doesn’t work? Then you’ll hate me and then we can’t hang out!”

Before he can stop himself Kevin bursts into laughter. Seth has lept from admission to dead in the water in mere seconds. It’s the kind of thing that makes the anxiousness fade from his chest.

“I don’t think I could hate you.” Kevin says shaking his head.

“You should talk to my exes.”

“Yea, but you have mostly bad taste.” He comments and Seth practically chokes on his soda.

“Hey!” He sends him a halfhearted glare. “What about you?”

“I did say mostly.” And while Seth’s busy rolling his eyes Kevin steps forward right between his legs. Pulls him down just enough to kiss him before either of them can second guess something else. It’s a little rushed but he definitely feels Seth relax into him. “I won’t hate you, alright?”

Seth gives a nod, warm smile beginning to form. “Ok.”

Problem solved.

 


End file.
